la mission de edgar
by Edgar wolf
Summary: fiction humoristique sur once upon a time, harry potter, fallen, les big four et percy jackson avec oc on est mauvais pour les description mais si besoin est de te divertir lit cette fanfic.


Chapitre 1

Il était une fois en Angleterre quelque part dans le monde magique (plus précisément dans une école de magie) un jeune français, nouveau dans la célèbre école de Poudlard. Il était à Poudlard pour une petite affaire personnelle. Donc il était là devant les grandes portes de la grande salle et attendais que Dumbledore l'annonce. Quand tout à coup son téléphone se mit à sonner

-lala…..lala ….(musique)

-oui allo.

-allo, Edgar. C'est manue, ça va? N'oublie pas de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

-oui chef, dit le jeune homme avec humour.

-ok, Bonne rentrer, et dit bonjours au bon vieux dumbi de ma part.

-oui ne t'inquiète pas, bye

Edgar venait juste de fermer son téléphone quand Dumbledore l'appela

-... je vous demande donc mes chers élèves d'accueillir chaleureusement : Edgar overland

Alors Edgar poussa les grandes porte et entras dans la plus magnifique salle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Non, enfaite c'était faut. Il trouvait la grande salle trop moyenâgeuse et les couleurs de maison vraiment laide à part pour poussouffle, rose et jaune : le parfait accord. D'ailleurs, cette maison comprenait beaucoup de mangemort. Quoi de plus loyal serviteur que des poufsouffle. L'autre maison aillant le plus de mangemort était serpentar. Suite à ses réflexions mentales il entendit Dumbledore l'appeler pour qu'il mette le choipeaux. Il s'avança sur l'estrade ou était la table des professeurs, et ou trônais un vieux siège en bois et un chapeau tout rapiécer

Approche jeune homme, n'ai pas peur. Dit une vielle dame avec plein de ride

Il s'assit et il entendit la voie du chapeau dans sa tête :

Alors, tu es courageux, et très loyale. Mais tu es aussi intelligent et tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Le choix va être difficile.

Edgar senti le chapeau magique fouiller dans sa tête. Il dressa alors ses défenses mentales pour protéger des choses vraiment intimes.

Ho, déjà la capacité de protéger ton esprit. Tu es très fort. alors je crois que je vais te mettre à …..

Serpentar

Et toute la bande de joyeux lurons de serpentar se mit à crier de joie. Edgar lui s'avança tout bougon vers sa table pour tout le reste de l'année, car il voulait aller a poufsouffle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lu.

Laissons donc notre petit sorcier manger et allons voir dans l'une des plus grande maison du monde, une jeune femme marchant vert la cuisine ou elle découvrit son frère avec une pochette de sang O positif.

comment peut tu boire un truc aussi dégeulasse? petite sœur, vas t'occuper de ton bordel et laisse-moi boire ce que je veux. on est jumeau je te rappelle, laisse mes putes en dehors de ca et passe-moi un sac de A négatif, ils sont bien meilleur. Ah et j'allais oublier, je pars avec cam dans le Maine. tu te refais un voyage de noce et à storybrook en plus? c'est encore une idée de ton démon de mari. pas du tout Chuck. c'est mon idée. ok Manue. mais bon, je me passerais de commentaires. Edgar est partie faire notre petite affaire? oui je m'en suis assuré. de toute façon je sais tout. bon, le camion est arrivé je te laisse.. le camion? bien oui, je ne vais pas oublier mes piranha et mes instrument spécial ici quel idée!

Tandis que cette chère millionnaire propriétaire de bordel et fanatique de torture de manue faisait c'est bagage avec son littéralement démon de mari, Moi Mathieux roberge étais en pause de mon obséder sexuelle de femme, Traduction j'étais dans mon bureau d'agence immobilière. Et oui le travail est devenu mon moment de répit. Ma femme est une auteure et elle travaille à la maison. On m'a souvent dit au secondaire que quand je serais adulte ma femme deviendrais mon sextoy, mais jamais je ne me serais dit que Bianka djebara pouvais être aussi obséder que ça. On baise tout le temps, une vrai nynfomane bon outre cela je devais passer à stoorybrook pour une affaire à mon agence, et ma femme a tenus à m'accompagner.


End file.
